Recently, the types of multimedia are diversifying. Consumers for watching multimedia having the various types are widely using facilities such as theaters and home theaters.
With the advance of facilities such as theaters and home theaters, various reproduction technologies are being proposed. One video and audio are stored as respective tracks, and a multimedia player may synchronize time between the tracks and play the video and audio.
The direct participation and sharing of users are being increasingly required for multimedia. That is, new culture has happened in which while a user are receiving one multimedia service, another user simultaneously receiving the one multimedia service may form a bond of sympathy. For example, users do not merely watch pictures provided from a broadcasting station while viewing a sport game on a television (TV). The direct participation and sharing of the users are being achieved which exchange messages in real time, share the thoughts of the users and exchange their opinions.
However, difference exists in the absolute times of picture play according to the performance of the multimedia system of each user, and particularly, with the increase of terminals that use other networks like Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), multimedia service having a large capacity functions greater than the delay of message processing in a simple text level.
Accordingly, a system for playing and controlling multimedia and a multimedia apparatus, which provide a synchronization function for matching the play times of message tracks, are required. Moreover, technology compatible with the configuration of a related art player system is required.